My Best Friend's Girlfriend Is My Sister
by Jane-E-Kirsted
Summary: As Prefects at Hogwarts, it is Ron and hermione's duty to patrol the halls at night. Some things they encounter are best not spoken about, though. Just a short R/Hr one shot...


**Just another short one shot that I thought up on a whim. The thing is, that happened a while ago and I left it unfinished, so I went back to finish it today and I couldn't remember what the original idea had been. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**My best Friend's Girlfriend (Is My Sister)**

"Ron!" a voice echoed down the corridor from behind him. The hall was strangely empty. In fact, Ron had never seen it this empty until he became a prefect. During the day, students bustled around noisily here. Now, you could have heard a pin drop. "Ron," he heard again.

"What is it, Hermione?" he responded reluctantly.

He heard the _click, click, click_ of her shoes on the tiled floor until he knew she was directly behind him. When he felt her hand on his arm, he slowly turned.

"Seen anything on your patrol?" she asked distractedly. Ron knew that she was hiding something and a status report was not the reason she had been looking for him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope. Just a few mice, the walls and, from a distance, a confused looking Snape."

"Oh really?" she responded, not looking interested in the least.

At this point Ron was growing suspicious. "What's the matter?" he tested her.

"I found some…kids…out of bed," she started hesitantly. Ron waited incredulously. This kind of thing happened every night. Why couldn't she handle it this time?

"And?" Ron urged.

"Well, I couldn't say anything to them."

"Why not? You're bloody awesome at bossing people around, Hermione."

She playfully smacked him on the arm as he chuckled at his own joke. Then suddenly she regained her composure. "You see, um…I don't know how to tell you this but…" She stopped and turned. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to bed." She told him shortly.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "Now you have to tell me," Ron whined.

"No, Ron," she responded firmly.

He thought for a second, trying to think of anything that she could have seen on her patrol that would be too hard to tell him. "Was it Lavender and Dean?" he asked quickly, ready to explain (again) how he no longer or ever had feelings for her.

She shook her head and studied the floor. Lavender was still a touchy subject for the two of them.

"Because if it was, I want you to know that I am completely over her. I wouldn't care if she was snogging every boy in the school. That'd be too much information anyway. I never even really liked her that much at all. Not in the same way I do for…" he told her strongly, not breaking eye contact until the last sentence, where he realized where his thought were headed. He swore silently when he felt a blush creeping up to his ears.

She just smiled sympathetically. "It wasn't Lavender."

"Then… I have no idea. One of my brothers, by chance?" he guessed.

"No, no, no," she grimaced at the thought. "Alright, if you really want to know then I'll tell you. But Ron, you have to promise that you won't go running off or have a fit of be outwardly angry too much." She studied his face, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know if I can promise you that," Ron challenged.

Hermione smacked him again. "Then I guess I just won't tell you."

"Fine, fine!" he salvaged. "I won't be mad. Promise."

She smiled victoriously, having known that he would have hated to be left out of a secret. "Alright. It was…I saw…Well, I was walking down the history of magic corridor and I heard noises coming from Professor Binn's classroom. I opened the door and was about to call them off when I realized that it was…Harry and Ginny," Hermione finished timidly, calculating his response.

Ron just stood there for a second, studying but not really seeing an undefined spot on the wall. His fists clenched up in what appeared to be anger, but to Hermione's surprise, he stopped himself from doing anything rash.

"Well, I guess that's their business, right? I mean, I wouldn't want Harry all upset if he walked in on us snogging. It's just noble."

Shocked, Hermione studied Ron's face carefully. "So, you're not upset about your sister and your best mate off snogging somewhere secluded in the castle?" she asked.

Ron coughed suspiciously. "No…of course not."

"I knew you would be," she grimaced to herself. "But what was that about you and me snogging?"


End file.
